The Crucible With A Twist
by ZeeZee The Dreamer
Summary: A lot of changes of the anime to suit this scene of The Crucible. Yoruichi and Byakuya have a past...


**Twisted Play**

**Summary:** My favourite Crucible scene so far meets Bleach!

**  
Author's Note:** Tite Kubo owns Bleach and Arthur Miller owns The Crucible. Please review. I'm sorry I don't know enough about the pairing's history, just something that I thought I'd try and the idea has been on my mind for a while now... Anyway- the show must go on!

_  
[Enter BYAKUYA KUCHIKI. On seeing him, RENJI ABARAI leaps back in fright falling backwards onto the tatami mats .]_

**  
Byakuya Kuchiki was a noble and captain of the sixth squad in the Thirteen Court Guard Squad. Calm in battle, he upholds his aristocratic manner, by being serene and apathetic. He rarely sees his opponents as worth his time and can come across as very arrogant. He takes great belief in law and order, that all law breakers should go unpunished. With his quiet confidence and expressionless face, he enters the room of his sister, Rukia Kuchiki. Renji Abarai, his lieutenant, barely speaks for embarrassment and fear.**

RENJI: Oh! I'm just heading back to the barracks, Captain Kuchiki.

BYAKUYA: Get out of my sight Renji. You were to stay in the office and complete all the paperwork. What am I paying you for, you disobedient Soul Reaper!

RENJI:_ [nervous]_ I was just coming to check on Miss Kuchiki, Captain.

BYAKUYA: She is none of your concern. Now get back to the barracks before you get a taste of myn Senbonzakura.

_  
[Red head bent in shame, RENJI leaves]_

ICHIGO: _[strangely afraid of the captain] _I'd better be going otherwise Kon will never be free of Yuzu. See ya, Byakuya.

_  
[BYAKUYA looks disgruntled as ICHIGO leaves the room. Since BYAKUYA'S entrance, YORUICHI has been looking him up and down, with wide eyes, drinking him in. He surveys her for a minute and goes to RUKIA'S bedside.]_

YOROUICHI: My, it's been a while, Little Byakuya.

BYAKUYA: _[looking at YORUICHI now, the faintest suggestion of a smile on his face] _What's happened to her?

YORUICHI: _[nervously laughing then becomes normal, eyes downcast] _She picked up something which was still under construction in the Research Lab.

BYAKUYA: _[sighing]_ If Urahara can't keep his inventions out the way, he'll be sure to be exiled again, and I'll be the one to do it.

YORUICHI: You wouldn't exile poor old Kisuke now, would you? _[She grins and steps forward a little] _You'd have to get rid of me too, wouldn't you? And that would such a pity!

BYAKUYA: _[smiles] _ You'll be put in front of Central 46, before long if they can catch you.

_  
[She laughs, a tinkling peal of laughter. She looks up at him deeply into his eyes]_

YORUICHI: Come back to me, Byakuya. Please. _[She smiles and his fades]_

BYAKUYA: I can't.

YORUICHI: _[tauntingly] _Why ever not?

BYAKUYA: It never worked between us, and then I met Hisana. _[With final emphasis] _ Put it from your mind Yoruichi.

YORUCIHI: _[grasping his hand] _Byakuya- I've been waiting for you at the Shihoin mansion.

BYAKUYA: Well there was no need.

YORUICHI: _[slightly angry] _There was every need, _[sneering] _Little Byakuya.

BYAKUYA: Put it out of your mind Yoruichi. I won't be back for you.

YORUICHI: Tease!

BYAKUYA: I never tease.

YORUICHI: I know you get all hot and bothered when you see me at the training ground. Watching as my body moves with elegance and grace, even with my perfect speed, the sweat beads forming as I step into the water-

BYAKUYA: Yoruichi, that's a wild thing to say!

YORUICHI: A wild thing may say wild things. _[Almost purring] _And besides, you know it's true!

BYAKUYA: It is not true.

YORUICHI: I have the senses to tell these things, Little Byakuya. I know you've visited the mansion, as well. I know that you look upto my window, watching to be in there with me, lying in my arms... Tell me Byakuya, that you've never looked up to me?

BYAKUYA: I may have looked once.

YORUICHI: _[stepping closer and soft voiced] _I was right. You cannot forget me Byakuya. After all, I know you. I know you, Byakuya. _[She brushes a few tears away] _Every time I lie with Kisuke, I think of you. And only you. Imagining his touch is yours. Your lips on mine. Your hands on my body. And when he leaves, I wait for you, hoping that you'll come for me. _[She clutches him desperately]_

BYAKUYA: _[gently pressing her away from him] _Lady Yoruichi-

YORUICHI: _[angry now] _Cut it with the formalities, Captain Kuchiki.

BYAKUYA: I may think of you softly from time to time. But Senbonzakura would have to cut me before I'd reach for you again. Wipe it out of mine. We never touched, Yoruichi.

YORUICHI: Liar!

BYAKUYA: I would not lie.

YORUICHI: _[angered] _Yet you lie to everyone else about us! You took yourself from me, when I needed you most. You betrayed my trust Byakuya! And you took my virginity-

BYAKUYA: Yoruichi, does my zanpakuto have to teach you a lesson?

YORUIHCI: _[stepping around him] _I look for the Byakuya Kuchiki that took me from my sleep and put knowledge into my heart! The Soul Society needs people like us, Byakuya, people who are unafraid and will take leadership given to us. People who care about each other, like we do. You want me to tear the light out of my eyes? I will not, I cannot! You loved me once, Byakuya Kuchiki, and whatever sin it is, you love me still!

_  
[He turns to go out. She rushes to him.]_

Pity me Byakuya. Pity me.

_[She presses her lips to his. He doesn't move away.]_


End file.
